Real Life
by PuffofLogic
Summary: Oneshot song fic to Don't Stand So Close to Me by The Police. JZ. Implied relations only.


A/N: I'm not usually into the J/Z stories, much less actually _writing_ them, but this song fic wouldn't leave me alone, and I was REALLY bored today. And I mean REALLY. Enjoy.

_Young teacher the subject  
Of schoolgirl fantasy  
She wants him so badly  
Knows what she wants to be_

**_In Science class Josie is looking through her microscope. Z walks by and she speaks up. "I think the focus is off on this." Z slows, "Really? Let me see." He leans down and reaches around her to adjust the wheel. "Is this better?" He queries. She smiles, "Yes, much." _**

_  
Inside him there's longing  
This girl's an open page  
Bookmark her - she's so close now  
This girl is half his age_

_  
_ **_Josie pauses after Science Club, waiting until her friends are out the door. She turns back to Professor Z. He smiles at her and shoos her out with a smile that fades as she leaves. He sighs and sits back at his desk._**

_  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
_

_**Z meets the Club for lunch outside and sits down next to Josie. In the midst of the conversation, they glance at each other. Josie looks away with a slight blush in her cheeks, while the Professor notices their close proximity and slides inconspicuously away from her.**_

_  
Her friends are so jealous  
You know how bad girls get  
Sometimes it's not so easy  
To be the teacher's pet_

_**In Science class, Z asks a question. "Does anyone know the answer? Marshall? Lucas? …Josie?" Josie grins, "Yeah, it's a hydrogen atom." Z matches her grin. "Correct Josie."**_

_  
Temptation, frustration  
So bad it makes him cry  
_

_**Alone in his office, Professor Zachary rests his head in his hands. Images of Josie flash through his mind. He knows he shouldn't think of her as anything more then a student and a friend, but he can't help it. "Oh, Josie." **_

_Wet bus stop, she's waiting_

_His car is warm and dry_

**_Professor Zachary drives through town. He sees a familiar redhead through the drizzle and stops. He rolls down the window, "Josie?" She looks up and smiles "Z!" "Do you need a ride?" He asks. "That would be great," she answers. Back at the school, Josie turns to him. "Thanks." He smiles, "Anytime."_**

_  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
_

**_In Science Club, Z stands behind Josie, discussing the invention of the light bulb. He lays a hand on her shoulder. "…and there was electricity." She puts her hand over his and grins. Yes, there was, she thinks. Z notices the other preoccupied members and removes his hand to continue with the lesson. _**

_  
Loose talk in the classroom  
To hurt they try and try_

_**Josie and Professor Z pass in the hall and smile at each other. Madison walks up to Josie after Z is gone. "At least you've given up Vaughn, but really, a teacher Josie? That's just weak." She rolls her eyes and walks away before Josie can retaliate. **_

_  
Strong words in the staff room  
The accusations fly_

**_Durst sits in her office accompanied by Professor Z. "Professor Zachary…there have been some…concerns among the faculty that you may be getting uncomfortable close to…a certain student. You're a good teacher, but this needs to stop. Be careful Professor." Z nods his head and walks slowly out a sad frown on his face. _**

_  
It's no use, he sees her  
He starts to shake and cough_

_Just like the old man in_

_That book by Nabakov_

_**Together in the Science Lab, Josie and Z gaze at each other, both with sad smiles. "Josie, we both know this won't work." She denies it. "We can make it work." Z shakes his head. "Not this time." They come together in a hug and he kisses the top of her head. "I'm sorry." The come apart and Josie walks slowly through the door and Z knows that's the end. **_

_Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me  
Don't stand, don't stand so  
Don't stand so close to me_

_**During a science lesson, Z glances at Josie. She smiles at him and continues writing notes. He's pleased they're still friends, but sad that's all they'll ever be. At her table, Josie thinks the same thing. **_


End file.
